Not Bad, For Such a Huge Nerd
by xxxDesirexxx
Summary: For such a huge nerd, Percy might be the best fuck Annabeth has ever had. Smut, lemon, sex, warning


Annabeth has a habit of judging people.

Most people seem to think that makes her a bitch, but she just likes to think she's keeping it real. Besides, she's basically always almost ninety percent completely right in all of her snap judgments, so are they _really_ judgments, or just intuition?

Either way, Annabeth "judges" people, and Percy Jackson? He has no game.

Sure he's hot, like _really_ hot, like Annabeth actually can't believe someone that hot could be cursed with such an insufferable personality, but the second he opens that mouth of his, he loses all of his appeal to her.

Annabeth figured he'd be a huge nerd, considering he's Jason's best friend and everytfhing, but Piper swore he was hilarious and awesome and for a second Annabeth forgot about Piper's horrible taste in boys (she's the one dating _Jason_ after all), and she let her set them up. And yes, when he walked in the door of the bar and started heading their way, maybe Annabeth felt a bit of a tingle in her lady parts, but then he introduced himself with some weird ass joke about blue food after seeing her blue Curaçao drink.

She spends the rest of the night scowling at every impression Percy makes and rolling her eyes at the way Jason and Piper just laugh and laugh at him like he's the funniest fucking person they've ever met. Which is obviously complete bullshit because he is probably the least funny person ever born.

"So what do you think?" Piper asks her when they go to the ladies room after an hour of listening to Percy talk about his boring move from New York City.

Annabeth gives Piper an incredulous look. "What do I _think_? _What do I_ _think_? Are you insane? Piper, how could you have _possibly_ thought I would like that kid?"

"He's cute and funny," the girl shrugs, not looking away from her reflection in the mirror. "Plus, and don't tell Jason this because he'd get all weird about it even though it happened before we started dating, he's really good in bed. Like _really_ good."

Annabeth scoffs and shakes her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah fucking right, Pipes. As if that big of a dork could ever be good in bed."

"Seriously, he is."

"Nevermind," Annabeth sighs, watching as her best friend caps her eyeliner and tosses it back into her purse before turning to look at her finally. "He's awful, Pipes. I don't do nerds."

Piper shrugs, not sure why Annabeth's making a big deal about it. "Then don't _do_ him. But you have to be nice, because we're the only people he knows in town, so he's probably gonna be around a lot."

With that, Piper heads out the door and leaves Annabeth to stew for a bit longer before she eventually sucks it up and makes her way back out to their table, ready to spend the rest of the night biting her tongue after every ridiculous comment Percy makes.

She somehow survives the rest of the night – and more impressively, _Percy_ somehow survives the night, too – but Piper ends up being right. Percy _does_ start hanging around a lot. Like, a lot, a lot, a lot. Like, anytime Jason comes over to their place, Percy is with him. Like, everytime they go to the bar or out to dinner or to the movies, Percy is there too. It's honestly pathetic. He's been here for a month and he hasn't made any other friends yet?

And okay, maybe if she didn't want to hear his stupid blue food jokes for the hundredth time, she could also stop pathetically hanging out with Jason and Piper all the time and get her own boyfriend, but every guy she's met lately is awful and not even worth a first date, so _excuse her_ if she's been playing third wheel lately, that doesn't make Percy any less pathetic for being _fourth_ wheel.

The worst part is that because Piper and Jason are always being all disgustingly cute and coupley, Annabeth always ends up stuck with Percy. When they drive anywhere, she's stuck in the back with him, when they go to dinner, she has to share the booth with him, and when they're hanging around the apartment and Piper and Jason head to bed early (to go _fuck,_ Annabeth's not stupid, quite the opposite), she gets stuck sharing the couch and watching the rest of the movie with Percy because the boy cannot take a hint to save his life.

She has to admit though, as annoying as Annabeth finds Percy and his continued presence in her life, it _is_ kind of nice not to be the perpetual third wheel to her best friend and her perfect boyfriend anymore. It makes her feel slightly less pathetic when they go out to dinner and she can tell the waitress thinks they're on a double date instead of thinking she's the charity case single friend. Sure, the thought of someone thinking she'd actually date _Percy_ makes her want to throw up a little, but it's not like a random person knows just how awful he is, and shallowly, she admits, he's not the worst.

Those are _public_ benefits, though. There's no silver lining to being forced to socialize with Percy inside the comfort of her own home. Or, well, that's what she thought (and whined endlessly about), anyway, until she finds herself stuck alone with Percy _again_ one night, begrudgingly finishing the end of some movie she's not really paying attention to, the sounds of Piper and Jason's fucking echoing around the apartment.

"Do they think we're deaf or something?" Percy asks awkwardly, speaking for the first time since the couple ditched them ten minutes ago.

"They don't care if we can hear," Annabeth answers back, sipping her wine absentmindedly, not particularly bothered by the obnoxious noises coming from the other room. "Piper was born without the ability to feel shame and Jason is still so damn proud he gets to bang her that he loves reminding any and everyone any chance he gets."

Percy shifts in his seat, clearly less comfortable listening to his friends than Annabeth is. He was used to hanging around them back home in NYC, but it was never like _this_ in school. "They do this all the time?"

"It's even worse when I'm trying to sleep and all I can hear is _'Oh god, Jason, yes, yes, yes_!'" Annabeth shares, doing her best orgasming Piper impression.

"Oh, Jason!" Piper's voice travels into the living room before Percy can reply, and Annabeth raises a hand as if to say _'see?_ ' "Oh god, right there, yes, yes, _yes_!"

The two of them share a look, Percy's of horror and Annabeth's of amusement, before they both start laughing. It's probably the first moment since meeting him that Annabeth feels some kind of companionship with him.

"Hopefully that means they're done then," Percy says with a laugh, a dopey grin on his face as he looks at Annabeth. He's so used to seeing her scowling, he's only just noticing how nice her smile is. Piper had raved to him about her new roommate and bestie when she met her last year, but since meeting her himself, he had wondered if she had confused Annabeth with another girl or something.

"Oh no, they're just getting starting," Annabeth scoffs, sending the black haired boy a sympathetic glance as she takes another sip of her drink. "We've only been hearing Piper, which means she just got done riding Jason's face, which _also_ means she's still gotta give him head and then we're in for at least two more orgasms before Jason blows his load."

Percy's face drastically drops and his eyes widen. " _What?_ How could you _possibly_ know that?"

"After about the fifteenth time of hearing it, I can pretty much give you the play by play," Annabeth answers with a nonchalant shrug, before doing just that when Percy looks dubious.

With the movie completely forgotten, Annabeth does her best exaggerated moaning Piper impression between narrations of what she imagines the couple is doing in the next room. After a while Percy even gets in on it, doing his best Jason, and it's the first time he's done an impression where Annabeth hasn't wanted to punch him in the face.

She doesn't know if it's the alcohol she's had, the laughter, the fake moaning, the _real_ moaning or the length of time since she's last had sex, but eventually Annabeth somehow finds herself attached to Percy's lips. She doesn't even know who made the first move, she just knows that she has his tongue in her mouth and her hands in his hair and the sounds of her own moans have drowned out Piper's.

As Percy pushes her onto her back and starts kissing down her neck, Annabeth has to admit that she can't even blame it on the alcohol, because despite what she plans on telling Piper or anyone if they ever find out, she's not actually drunk. Annabeth's fully in control of her decisions as she _decides_ to pull Percy's shirt off, and she's _definitely_ aware of her actions as she slips a hand between their bodies and reaches into his sweat pants and starts stroking his already hard cock in her hand.

"Should we…" Percy starts, not being able to resist leaning down to kiss Annabeth's swollen lips once more before continuing. She looks really pretty with her messy hair and puffy lips and flushed cheeks, laid out underneath him. "Bedroom?"

Annabeth shakes her head. "Here," she mumbles against his lips, tugging on his dick. "Just be quiet."

And Percy _is_ quiet, silently kissing her senseless again before pulling away just long enough to lean back and tug her pants and underwear off her legs, settling for just pushing his own down to his knees for now before nestling between her legs once more, nudging Annabeth's hand off his cock and replacing it with his own.

Annabeth relents control for now, one hand wrapped around the back of Percy's neck to keep him close, the other underneath her shirt to grope at her tits as Percy starts trailing the head of his cock up and down her slit teasingly.

"Stop," she groans, arching into him. "Stop teasing and get inside me."

Percy is just about to do as she says, dragging his tip down to her pulsating entrance, before he freezes as he remembers an important detail. "I, I don't, I didn't, do you have a condom?"

"Forget about it, I'm on the pill," she tells him in a rush, rolling her eyes a bit at his good boy act. She's never once been with a guy when a condom was _his_ idea. But Percy Jackson _would_. "Just fuck me before I get sick of looking at you."

Percy doesn't need to be told twice (well, okay, he kinda did, but in his defense, he was just trying to be a gentleman), and he sinks into Annabeth, her tight pussy stretching around his shaft to pull him in. Annabeth's breath hitches as he pushes in deeper, letting her leg drop off the side of the couch to give Percy more room to fit himself inside her.

Percy's cock is bigger than Annabeth imagined and feels thicker in her pussy than it did in her hand just a moment ago, and she can't believe it's been so long since she's gotten dick that it feels this fucking good. That's the reason she's telling herself, anyway, her toes curling as Percy starts to pump into her, apparently getting the memo that she wants this fast and rough.

He fucks her hard into the couch with strong and smooth thrusts, and Annabeth can't believe Percy's dick game is actually this strong, because she's seen him dance, and that body roll he always does has nothing on this.

"F-fuck, you're really tight," Percy grunts from above her, every muscle in his arm straining as he tries to support his weight with one hand while his other slips between their bodies to attend to Annabeth's clit. He can't help but grin smugly when Annabeth's leg hooks around his back and her body arches up into him in immediate reaction. "You like that, huh?"

"No, no talking," Annabeth's just barely able to spit out as Percy's cock already manages to find her spot and pound into it so damn hard.

"Yes, ma'am," Percy responds.

Annabeth tries to tell him to shut up, but her words catch in her throat, and it just comes out as a strangled moan that he swallows in a kiss. Annabeth's not usually a big fan of kissing or eye contact or any kind of intimacy during sex, but if it'll keep Percy's mouth shut, she'll allow it this one time.

Annabeth can feel Percy's rock hard abs ripple against her stomach as he presses their bodies together, his long strides switching to short ones, his hips jerking his cock into her hard. He's forced to abandon her clit and pulls his hand out from between them, removing his lips from hers only to slip his soaked fingers into her mouth so she can lick her juices off of them.

He keeps his fingers there as his cock pounds her closer and closer to orgasm, his eyes watching in amusement as Annabeth's face contorts everytime he thrusts in and hits that spot deep inside her. Percy can feel the walls of her pussy clenching around his cock sporadically, fluttering and clasping at his thick shaft as he goes harder and harder and...

"Oh _fuck_!" Annabeth cries out as the ball in her stomach suddenly bursts and her orgasm rips through her without warning. Her body spasms underneath Percy's and the boy takes his fingers out of her mouth so he can clamp his hand over it to muffle her screaming. Piper and Jason seem to have stopped fucking at some point during Percy and Annabeth's round, and something tells him Annabeth's a screamer.

Every part of Annabeth grips onto Percy tightly - her pussy around his cock, her fingers in his scalp and her heels into his ass – as she comes, the pleasure rolling over her in waves.

Percy only waits until the vice grip around his dick loosens before he starts thrusting into her again, determined to get another orgasm out of her before he comes himself. She seems to be wound pretty tight and maybe a few good orgasms will make her nicer. His thighs slap against hers and his heavy balls collide with her ass each time he pumps in, and he sure hopes his friends are sleeping because there's no mistaking the sounds their bodies are making, even through walls, if their own sex was any indication.

Annabeth is barely even recovered from her first orgasm when the second one starts to build in the pit of her stomach, and not even a minute later, she's ready to start giving an encore performance, this time pulling Percy over the edge with her.

"I-I'm cumming," he pants out, the tingling in his balls making his thrusts erratic as he jerks into her. "Should I pull out?"

"No, stay, stay inside," Annabeth grunts, Percy's hand now pressing her sweaty hair against her head and out of her face. "I want you to, to cum inside me, Jesus fucking-!"

And then they're both coming, Annabeth's pussy fluttering around Percy's throbbing cock as he pumps his warm cum deep inside her, his dick flaring in its tight confines around every rope of jizz he's shooting into Annabeth's cunt.

Every nerve ending in Annabeth's body is buzzing as she feels Percy fill her up, the jerk of his hips fucking his cum deeper into her pussy each time. She feels the warmth blossoming within her, a feeling she hasn't felt in years and Annabeth's feeling so high on endorphins she can't even be bothered to pretend Percy's cum doesn't feel fucking fantastic inside her pussy.

The post orgasm euphoria only lasts about a minute and then Percy opens his mouth and the reality of what just happened crashes into Annabeth.

"Was it good for you, baby?" Percy asks with a grin.

"Oh god," she groans in mortification. _This_ guy has his dick inside her right now. "Off, off, get off!"

Percy looks utterly confused but doesn't fight her, wincing as the heels of her hands dig into his collarbone as she pushes him away from her. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"Ugh," is all she says, cringing at the wet plopping sound Percy's cock makes as it slips out of her when she rolls off the couch. Annabeth grabs her discarded pants and scrambles to her feet, using the crumbled clothes to cover her naked lower body in some ridiculous attempt to conserve her dignity in front of Percy, as if she doesn't have his cum inside her right now. "This _never_ happened."

"What?" Percy laughs a little in disbelief and confusion, his pants still at his knees and his cum slicked cock still hanging out half hard and mocking Annabeth. "That _definitely_ happened. And it was totally awesome."

" _Nothing_ was totally awesome because _nothing happened_ ," Annabeth hisses, glaring at the boy.

Percy pouts and leans back against the couch, tugging his pants back up and tucking his large, still dripping cock back inside them. "Look, I won't tell anyone, if that's what you mean."

"You better not," she practically growls, spotting her thong on the floor and quickly snatching it up. "And in case it wasn't clear already, _nothing_ is certainly never happening again, you got it?" Percy rolls his eyes and nods, not bothering to even reply to her anymore. Annabeth's obviously in the middle of a meltdown of some kind and he knows better than to try to reason with girls having meltdowns. "Now go home. You _do_ have your own home, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then _bye_." With that, Annabeth turns on her heel and storms off to her bedroom, her attempt at a dramatic exit losing a bit of effect with her bare ass on display and the ridiculous way she's walking to keep anything from leaking out of her. She feels Percy's eyes on her the whole way, but she doesn't dare look back, slamming her door shut with a huff and throwing her clothes to the ground as she flops down on her bed, too sore and tired and shameful to even get under the covers.

Annabeth hears Percy leave the apartment a few minutes later and she falls to sleep with his cum still deep inside of her.

* * *

Despite her post-fuck dramatics, it's not really a surprise to either Percy or Annabeth that it does in fact happen again.

(And spoiler alert, again and again and again and again).

The only surprising thing, really, is that she's able to hold out for as long as she does.

It's a week – yes, that _is_ a long time, shut up – before Annabeth finds herself right back on her living room couch with Percy. She's got even less excuses this time, because Piper and Jason aren't even home, let alone having sex in the next room. Annabeth doesn't even know why Percy is here, actually, she just got home from a late class and found him sitting there watching television and didn't even think to question it. She just ignored his greeting and made a beeline for the kitchen for some leftovers.

It was some time after that that she joined him on the couch, except rather than sitting down beside him, she kind of ended up straddling him instead because apparently late lectures make her horny now. It probably doesn't help that she's been thinking about their hook up all week and how good his big dick felt in her pussy and well, Percy looks particularly teen heart-throbby tonight, black hair swept back and light stubble on his face; he isn't even wearing a dumb comic book shirt or anything.

"Where are the Blonde Twins?" Annabeth asks between kisses, brain still functioning enough to be worried about getting caught.

"Movies," Percy mumbles distractedly, most of his focus on trying to unclip Annabeth's bra under her shirt.

Annabeth slaps his hands away when he still hasn't gotten it undone after almost a minute, and does it herself, tugging her shirt over her head before removing her bra all together. "You really do have _no_ game."

"I didn't hear any complaints last time," Percy shoots back smugly, not really bothered by Annabeth's constant jabs anymore. He mostly just finds them amusing now. Annabeth's funny.

"I was desperate," she replies, seemingly forgetting the fact that she's currently sitting topless in his lap.

Percy gives her a pointed look, raising an eyebrow. "And yet here you are, tits _all_ up in my grill." Annabeth's pretty sure that's his impression of her.

"Ugh, shut up," Annabeth groans, tugging at his shirt so he'll take it off. Percy will annoy her a lot less if she can see his abs. "Less talking, more undressing."

Percy doesn't have a problem with that at all, he'll do whatever she wants as long as he gets a second round in with her. Sex with Annabeth was like the best thing ever, maybe even better than that one time he hooked up with Piper when they were supposed to be babysitting for that one family (don't tell Jason, though.)

So he lets Annabeth pull his shirt off and leans back as she kisses down his chest, clenching his fists at his sides when her lips reach the hem of his pants and kiss his pelvic bone. He really wants to thread his fingers through her hair, but he's scared to do just about anything in fear of scaring her off or ruining the moment, so he lets her set the pace for now, lifting his hips off the couch when she tugs his pants and boxers down his legs, taking them completely off this time.

Annabeth stands up just long enough to remove her own clothes, tossing them to the side and staring down at the naked boy in front of her. She's never really been overly impressed with the naked male body, but she has to admit that Percy looks good. _Really_ good. So good she almost gets on her knees to suck that huge cock of his, but she's not about that life, so instead, she just straddles him again, bringing their lips back together as she grinds into his lap to get him hard enough to fuck.

Annabeth's sinking down on Percy's cock in no time at all, fingers digging into his shoulders as she slides down his shaft until she's got his entire length buried inside her. "F-fuck," she breathes out, dropping her forehead against his as she takes a moment to adjust to his size before she starts rocking into him.

She doesn't bother starting slow, just throws her head back and rides him hard, twisting and rolling her hips in ways that only years of experience can allow her to do. Her tits bounce in Percy's face and she lets out a loud moan when she feels his wet mouth latch onto one of them, big lips sucking on her tanned skin as his tongue swirls around her nipple.

Annabeth has her first orgasm not long after, her body spasming in Percy's lap before she slumps against his chest in exhaustion, face buried in his neck as she tries to catch her breath. Percy just holds her for a moment, savoring the way her pussy vibrates and flutters around his throbbing cock as she comes down, before he's getting to his feet and taking her with him.

"Whoa, whoa, what the fuck are you doing?" she yelps in surprise, clenching her pussy when she feels herself bouncing on his dick as he walks around the couch.

"Less talking, more fucking," Percy chastises her with a grin, releasing his hold on her ass and letting her drop to her feet, his cock slipping out of her. Annabeth wobbles, her knees still weak from her orgasm, but before she can gain her balance, Percy is spinning her around and bending her over the arm of the couch, not wasting a second as he slides back inside her and starts going to town.

Percy fucks her hard and fast, in a different way than he did the last time. Annabeth doesn't know what it is, but she feels it in the way her body jerks forward each time he buries himself in deep, in the way his big hands are gripping her waist. The sheer force of his thrusts are moving the couch little by little, and Annabeth can already feel her second orgasm building.

Annabeth bucks her ass back to meet Percy's pumping hips, the sound of their slapping skin echoing around the moderately sized apartment. It's obnoxiously loud, and Annabeth's wondering if their neighbors can hear them when Percy tugs her backwards against him so he can slip a hand around her body and start furiously rubbing her clit, and then she knows they can, because the moan she lets out as she comes is animalistic.

The way Annabeth's pussy tightens around Percy's cock is enough to set him off right after her, his hips jerking violently into her ass as he cums, shooting his thick seed into her convulsing cunt and fucking it deep inside her.

They rest together for a moment, Annabeth's body buzzing with pleasure as she feels Percy's cum shoot into her, all warm and creamy, and _oh God_ , she could pass out right now, slumped over the arm rest, naked ass in the air, a sticky load dripping down her thighs into a puddle on the floor, she feels so good. Piper's so fucking weird and unashamed she'd probably just stroll right in, sit down on the couch beside her and start a conversation like it's nothing.

Annabeth whines pathetically when Percy pulls out of her, her pussy tightening around nothing now and she can feel his load leaking out of her already. She musters up all her strength and pushes herself up to her feet, ignoring the big glob of cum that drops to the floor as she turns to look at him. He looks all smug and satisfied, standing there naked with his still hard cock covered in their combined cum and Annabeth wants to smack him.

" _What?_ " she barks, her post orgasm haziness passing the faster she looks at his dumb face.

"Nothing," he laughs, glancing down at the white blobs on the floor. Instead of commenting, he bends down to pick up his clothes, pulling his shirt over his head first, knowing Annabeth's about to kick him out. "It's just, next time we should probably do it somewhere else. I'm never gonna be able to watch a movie here anymore without thinking about you bent over that arm."

Annabeth bristles at the boy and scoffs. "There's not gonna be a next time, Seaweed Brain."

"If you say so," the boy laughs, shaking his head as Annabeth huffs and stalks off to her room again, even though her clothes are still laid out on the floor. She's nothing if not consistent. "But you might wanna clean up the mess you made out here before Piper comes home," he calls after her, only to be met with the slam of her door. "Ridiculous."

* * *

It isn't until the fifth time they fuck that Annabeth finally drops the dramatic exits and denials, and accepts that she's hungry for his dick.

And it's somewhere around the tenth time when she stops feeling ashamed for it. Yeah, Percy is a nerd and yeah, he can probably quote Avatar in its entirety, but she'd be lying if she said he isn't the best fuck she's ever had, and she's positive that anyone that would judge her for it would agree after riding his (huge) cock, so it's whatever to her now. So she's fucking a dork, at least he's a hot one, with awesome abs and a huge dick.

It's still a secret, though. She wouldn't go so far as to say she's _proud_ of it either.

She's got a reputation to maintain, after all.

* * *

"You're not sleeping with anyone else, are you?"

It's Thanksgiving break and Jason and Piper have gone home for the long weekend. Annabeth's currently not speaking to her father and as it turns out, Percy's family can't really afford the flight right now, so they decide to take advantage of the free apartment and come to an unspoken agreement that Percy will be crashing there for the next four days. Merely for convenience, of course.

"No," Percy answers, shifting onto his side to look at the girl laying in bed next to him. It's the first time they've ever actually had sex in it. Of the thirty-seven times they've had sex (Annabeth's stopped counting, but Percy hasn't), it's almost always in the living room or his dorm room or the backseat of her car or even the alley outside of the bar they always hang out at if Annabeth's feeling really horny (that was only one time, though). "Why?"

Annabeth shifts under his gaze, wanting to smack the little smirk off his lips. "Because I'm letting you stick that thing in me raw," she reminds him with a scoff, immediately shutting down any little _ideas_ he might getting. "I think I deserve to know where else it's been."

"Only in you," Percy answers lightly, reaching out to slip a hand around her naked waist and pull her closer and into a kiss. When she doesn't resist, Percy rolls over onto his back and pulls her small body on top of his, never breaking their kiss.

They get in one more round of fucking before they're too exhausted to continue and Percy's surprised when Annabeth doesn't kick him out of bed and make him sleep in Piper's room or on the couch like he thought she would. Instead, she just rolls off him and pulls the covers over them, warning him not to even try to cuddle with her before she dozes off.

The next morning, Annabeth's glad she doesn't walk up to bulky arms around her waist, but a finger teasing her clit. She thinks she's still dreaming until she feels hot breath against her mound, and she opens her eyes to find Percy between her spread legs, mischievous green eyes looking up at her.

"You were moaning in your sleep," he tells her with a grin, ghosting his thumb over her throbbing clit. " _Begging_ me to fuck you."

"Was not," Annabeth mumbles, though she knows it's probably true. She _was_ just dreaming of Percy bending her over the hood of car and pounding her brains out.

Percy hums in disagreement, applying more pressure to her clit as he shimmies down the bed a bit further so his face is right in front of Annabeth's already dripping center. "Is that why you're wet? Because you _weren't_ dreaming about me?"

Instead of denying it, Annabeth just cups Percy's head and pulls him into her, bucking her hips up to meet his face when he immediately sticks his tongue out and dutifully starts licking through her folds. Annabeth loves it when Percy eats her out, he's as good with his tongue as he is with his dick, and it gives her a bit of peace of mind to know that his Kylie Jenner lips are good for _something_ , at least.

"Slow," she moans, and that's a first. Usually it's all _faster_ and _harder_ and _fuck me, you pussy_ , but she never wants it _slow_. But, they've never had morning sex before, either, so it seems this weekend is full of firsts.

Percy goes slow for her, though, starts with soft kisses against her wet lips and kitten licks at her clit, then makes a path up and down her slit over and over again before he dips his tongue inside her and fucks her with it. He gets her off with only his mouth, his fingers pressing into her hipbones to keep her grounded against the bed. Percy drinks up every drop of Annabeth's arousal she releases into his mouth and laps softly at her pussy as she comes down.

They spend the rest of the weekend holed up in the apartment, never wearing much of anything and fucking against basically every surface it's possible to fuck on, and some they come to learn are not. Percy sneaks into Annabeth's showers and fucks her against the wall, attempts to watch television turn into Annabeth blowing Percy on the couch, and Annabeth trying to make dessert somehow ends up with Percy licking whipped cream off every inch of Annabeth's body.

"Don't get any ideas," she warns him Sunday night when he kisses her goodbye. "This doesn't mean we're dating or anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Percy replies back casually, slapping her hard on the ass before he slips out the door, leaving her to wait for her roommate alone.

* * *

It's kind of hard to go back to their regular routine once Piper and Jason come back, especially when Percy starts hanging around with the three of them less and less. Annabeth still sees him, drops by his dorm for a quick fuck before her late lectures and anytime she knows his roommate is otherwise occupied, but it's not enough to keep her satisfied. She could simply ask him why he's not around as much, but then it'd seem like she cared or something.

"Where's Seaweed Brain?" she finally asks her friends one night when she joins them for a movie, only to find the black-haired boy isn't with them yet again.

"He's got a hot date," Jason answers with a wiggle of his eyebrows and Annabeth snarls at the way Piper giggles at her boyfriend.

She crosses her arms over her chest and tries to seem unbothered. "That loser got a date?"

"Annabeth, be nice," Piper scolds her playfully, plopping down on Jason's lap. "He's out with a girl from his Sociology class."

"When did this happen?"

Jason gives a look, wondering why she cares so much, but doesn't dare to voice his question. "Don't know, but they've been hanging out a lot recently."

Piper nods. "She's cute, too. They'd make pretty babies."

"What, like you two would have if he knocked you up that time you had sex while babysitting?" she asks pointedly, trying to distract them enough so she can slip out without the third degree.

" _What?!_ "

" _Annabeth!_ " Piper yelps at her best friend at the same time Jason makes his exclamation. "You weren't supposed to say anything!"

"Whatever, I'm going out," she huffs, grabbing her coat and stalking towards the door. "Have fun with _that_ conversation."

* * *

Percy's not surprised to find Annabeth waiting outside his dorm room when he comes home, it's hardly a rare occurrence at all, but the look on her face does cause him to double take.

"Uh, hey," he greets hesitantly, awkwardly trying to move around her to stick his key in the door. "What's with the face?"

Annabeth ignores his question and follows him into the room once he gets the door open. "How was your _date_?"

"My what?" Percy drops his bag on the floor and sits down on the edge of his bed, slipping his shoes off as Annabeth paces in front of him.

"Look, I don't care if or who you wanna date," Annabeth starts and the tone of her voices makes it's obvious that she actually cares very much. "But if you're gonna go and start fucking some bitch, the least you could do is tell me. I thought we already establish that I have the right to know where your dick has been."

"Hey, slow down," he replies, reaching out and stopping her in her tracks. He grips her waist and tugs her towards him until she's standing between his legs. Annabeth stares down at him expectantly, arms still crossed around her chest, not at all calmed down by the way he's squeezing her hips. "First, I already told you, you are the only place my dick's been, alright? And second, I wasn't on a date, I'm not dating anyone."

Annabeth huffs and tries to move out of Percy's hold, but he doesn't let her go. "Don't lie to me, Jackson. The Blonde Twins already sold you out."

Percy lets out a laugh as he realizes what happened. "I wasn't on a _date_ ," he repeats, continuing before Annabeth can snap again. "I wasn't. I was with a girl from my Sociology class, working on this _huge_ project we have due before Christmas break."

"But Piper and Jason said..."

"Piper and Jason have just been teasing me about spending so much time with her," Percy explains, risking a smack when he pulls Annabeth into his lap. "Piper says she can tell I've been getting some and when I started hanging out with her so much for the project, they assumed it was from her. But I'm not, it's just about class. I promise."

Annabeth's quiet for a moment, her cheeks burning in embarrassment for acting like a jealous girlfriend over this nerd. She probably would have known this if she ever even attempted to listen to anything Percy said ever. Instead of apologizing or acknowledging she was acting irrational, Annabeth just kisses him, pushes him back onto the bed and straddles him.

Percy wants to push the issue, but he also wants to get laid, so instead of calling her out on her obvious jealousy, he lets her do her thing, helping her get his pants off and sighing when Annabeth takes his cock into her warm mouth.

It's sloppy and fast, Annabeth's mouth making wet sucking sounds as she deep throats Percy's cock, one hand stroking the base where her lips can't reach while the other plays with his balls. It's obvious the purpose of the blowjob is just to get him hard as fast as possible and not really about getting him off, but Percy's not about to complain.

Annabeth's talented mouth gets the job done in no time at all, and without even taking her clothes off, Annabeth just hikes up her tight dress and pushes her panties to the side and sinks down on Percy's dick, biting her lip as she's swiftly stretched and filled.

Percy lets her have control for a bit, waiting until she's ridden him to her first orgasm before he abruptly flips them over and starts fucking her into the bed. As much as she loves to act like a bossy bitch, Percy knows Annabeth loves it even more when _he_ takes control and really pounds her hard, and he can't say he hates it either. There's just something about topping someone like Annabeth that gets him off.

He hooks his arms under her knees and bends her body so he can fuck her deeper, watching the way her face twists up in pleasure each time he thrusts in deep. Percy fucks her until she comes a second time, barely waiting for her orgasm to pass before he pulls out and flips her over onto her stomach to fuck her from behind.

Percy gets another orgasm out of Annabeth before he comes himself, face buried in the back her neck as he pumps his warm cum into her tightening pussy. They tremble and vibrate and pant, and once Percy's sure he's emptied the last of his load into Annabeth, he rolls off her and onto the bed beside her, trying to catch his breath. His arm is still tucked under Annabeth's chest and it's about the closet to cuddling Annabeth is willing to get.

"Can I ask you something?" Percy wonders a few minutes later, after his heart has started to beat at a normal rate again. When Annabeth doesn't stop him, he lulls his head to the side to look at her. "I'm confused."

"That's not a question," Annabeth points out, though not unkindly. She's even smiling just a little bit.

Percy swallows before speaking. "I just... So you don't want to date me?" he clarifies, and Annabeth nods slightly. "But you don't want anyone else to date me either?"

Annabeth hesitates for a moment before answering. "Yeah," she finally says, really lowly. She knows she's being unreasonable and unfair, but she is who she is.

"Okay," Percy says simply, accepting her answer without question. For Annabeth, he knows that's a lot.

"Seriously?" Annabeth wonders, feeling like she just really opened herself up there. She was like, totally honest with him and everything. Percy shrugs. "That's all you're gonna say?"

"For now"


End file.
